


that piano

by Tia_slendy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_slendy/pseuds/Tia_slendy
Summary: That piano was always that beautiful black piano that insisted on appearing in my dreams.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)





	that piano

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aquele piano](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/540925) by _Marvul_. 



> This story is just a translation of mine that is originally written in Portuguese.I'm sorry if there are any errors as this is not my language.

It was in a completely dark place, I couldn't see anything around me. I started walking without my having the slightest chance of knowing the route, stopped abruptly and admired the beautiful melody that was emitted by a beautiful black grand piano that was at the back. several feet away from me. I slowly walked toward him as I came closer I noticed the song he was playing, that ..... it was the song he played for me the last time we met, but why it had to be fair she just the last song he played before his suicide i don't understand this is to remind me of my wrong choices ?!

When I noticed I was already sitting on the piano stool playing the same as if it was him, as if it were Nightmare. Each key played was a different feeling, a feeling of sadness, anguish, anger and ..... passion? beside me, I look sideways to see who it was and ..... it was him! it was Nightmare! I was in shock I couldn't believe it was him, I continued to stare at him with tears in my orbits until he smiled and took my skeletal hand guiding her through the piano keys, did we start playing together and honestly? The only thing I can feel is joy.

As my fingers roamed the flashback keys in my mind completely confused, it was moments of me with Dream, were little moments that were special. We finished playing and feel something wet on my face, touch the place slightly and see that they were tears.I look at Nightmare with concern.

Nightmare: it was fate, ”she whispers, placing her hand on my bony cheek and looking at me fondly.

Suddenly I feel being sucked away as if I had entered a black hole.

Dream.off

I open my eyes and see Dream with one hand on my cheek.

Dream: Cross is all right? Why are you crying? She asks with a worried look.

Cross: It's okay, no need to worry.-I say later touching our mouths (?) In a quick peck.-Let's go to sleep ok? It's too late to stay up, but if you want we can stay up all night.-no At the end I give a mischievous look towards Dream making the same blush in yellow tones.

Dream: Cross !! .- exclaims embarrassed, the same soon throws a pillow in my face.-go to sleep!

Cross: Now I'm not going! ”I say throwing a pillow at the other.

And they literally lay awake throwing pillows at each other.


End file.
